Smash This!
by Pixelized Pikale and Company
Summary: Trying to find a character to write about, Pixelized tells Pikale to trash an old file, and- WHAT THE HELL! Arc 0.5 Completed! Over 10 more to go!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to my first ever fanfic! I must thank other authors (and authoresses) about inspiring me to write this. Anyways, screw sappiness! ON WITH THE STORY!*GOGOGO***

"Let me think... silver hair, stupid personality, and plant powers? How do I come up with this junk?" Pixelized exclaimed, looking at a specific character file. He was trying to figure out who the main character should be for his first uploaded story. "Wow, I even forgot a name... in the trash it goes- HUWHAT?!"

The trash can next to his desk was filled over the brim. Not liking to litter, Pixelized did the next best thing. "PIKALE!"

"Yeah, Pixelized?" Someone totally identical to our new favorite author opened the door.

"Take the trash out, will ya?"

"Fine, whatever." Pikale picked up the bin, but accidentally hit his head on the way up on a shelf. "OW!"

Not having noticed, Pixelized handed Pikale the character sheet. "Can you trash this for me to?"

"Y-yeah." Pikale grabbed the paper and limped slightly out the door.

"Now, back to work!" Pixelized exclaimed, before falling asleep.

_*Trash Sucks*_

Pixelized woke up to the sound of humming. Sitting up, he noticed the puddle of drool all over his desk. "Ah, damn it." Grabbing the nearby paper towels, he wiped it up, then headed out the door of his study and into the living , he looked up, then did a double take. "HUWHAT?!"

A huge machine was in front of the couch, with buttons and levers and monitors, too, viewing some sort of garden. What was worse is that Pikale was putting a white slip into a slot. Looking up, he waved. "Hey, Pixel! I was just putting the finishing touches on it!" With that said, he pulled a blue lever, with a flash of (GASP!) blue light. When it disappeared, Pikale was sitting on the couch, viewing the monitors. In the garden, the white slip of paper lay on a bench. Getting closer, Pixelized noticed some writing.

"All done, just like you told me!" Pikale exclaimed.

"What _is_ this?" Pixelized asked, attempting to read the paper through the screen.

"It's the sheet you gave me! I Smashed it, just like you told me to!"

"Smash? What do you mean, _SMASH?_"

"You know, Smash! As in, Super Smash Brothers!"

"YOU DID WHAT?! I SAID TRASH! TRASH THIS, NOT SMASH THIS, YOU IMBECILE! GET IT OUT!"

"I-I can't! It's a one way trip!"

"DAMN IT! It's a bad thing to mess with video games! Who knows what might happen? The character to be brought to life and mistaken for a smasher! IT'S BEN ALL OVER AGAIN!"

"wait, you know Ben?" Pikale asked.

"Doesn't everyone? Anyway, I guess since it's too late, we could just examine it for future periods." Pixelized slumped on the couch and looked at the screen.

"Glad you concluded that rant, because the show begins!" Pikale exclaimed, pointing at the monitor. A giant white hand was floating down the dirt path.

*CLIFFHANGER*

**How was it? First chapter of introduction, second one will come tomorrow if possible. Read, Review, and something that starts with R! Pixelized, OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: So it begins, poyo

**Hello, and welcome back to Smash This! On this chapter, we see what happens to the nameless character sheet in a random garden. Also, Pastrinator64, thanks for helping remember that Master Hand ****_was_**** the original Subspace Master.**

Chapter 2: So it begins, poyo!

Garden, Outside Nintendo  
The hand came to a stop at a bench, panting. "Gosh, poyo! Why did I agree to do this? Poyo?" Falling to the ground, a zipper could be heard, and a pink puffball popped out of the hand. "POYO! It's humid in that thing!"

Kirby noticed something in the corner of his eye. A piece of paper lay behind a bush of roses. Hopping over, he picked it up and read it. "...Wow, poyo! This is perfect for a new smasher! I got to show the group! POYO STAR, ACTIVATE!" He ran off, pretending to ride a warp star.

A man came out of the rose bushes, steaming. "Owowowow... HEY, GET BACK HERE! LET ME BE A SMASHER AGAIN!" He started to run after the ball-

But wait! He noticed the giant hand costume and froze. Smirking, he walked over to it as the the camera fades to black.

*POYO*

"Poyopoyopoyopoyopoyopoyopoyo!" Kirby was singing as he ran towards Nintendo City. Running, running, running, running- trip! He fell and rolled into a giant tree. Looking straight up, he noticed a huge apple.

"Oh my Pizza, It's an Apple! FOOD!" Kirby jumped up, leaving the paper on the ground. When he touched the apple, though, a click could be heard. Falling to the ground, Kirby noticed the tree opening up. When it was fully open, Shadow Bugs started to pour out and crawl all over him.

"Get off, poyo..." Kirby fell over and was trophy-fied. The purple bugs began to take shape, and took form as a darker puffball, completely identical to the now-statue Kirby. Poyo-ing evilly, it ran off, leaving the trophy on the ground next to the paper.

*Grounded*

"KIRBY?!" Ness called as he, along with Jigglypuff and Toon Link, looked for their missing friend. "Come on, the dare is over now!"

"Heheheh, I'm right here." The fake Kirby came from up the path, chuckling evilly.

"We were worried something got you!" Toon Link exclaimed, unaware to Shadow Kirby's identity. "Also, you missed dinner, so I grabbed you a Maxim Tomato!"

As said tomato popped out of Toon Link's bag, Shadow Kirby's eyes widened in disgust. "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

"Huh? I thought you loved Maxim Tomatoes..."

"I don't think that's Kirby at all!" Jigglypuff shouted. "I mean, look! He's emitting a dark matter!"

"You know what emitting means?" Ness asked.

"You would know too if you paid attention in class."

"AHEM!" Shadow Kirby said, interrupting their off topic-edness. "SO, you figured it out. Too bad... but, audios, suckers!" With that, he dissipated into the sky.

"Wow, you know what dissipated means?" Ness asked, breaking the forth wall, costing me $40.

*$40*

"Look, there he is!" Toon Link shouted. Ness ran over and hit the base of Kirby's trophy.

"I-I'm alive, poyo?" Kirby exclaimed.

"Yeah! There was a dark you, but we scared him off!" Ness said.

"Oh, guys! I wanted to show you something, poyo!" Kirby looked around before picking up the paper. "SEE?! He could become a smasher!"

"Ooh! Plant Powers seem cool!" Jigglypuff said, reading it over Ness's shoulder.

"You can read this? I don't know any of these strange symbols!" Ness said, squinting at the paper, making Jigglypuff sigh.

"You should totally pay attention to Zelda's classes. I mean, she told us what every single digit in Pi was!"

"Zelda forces me to class, but I don't have to pay attention. Also, I fell asleep on the first 'point'!"

"Guys? We should take this to R.O.B. and see if he can bring this to life." Toon Link said. Pocketing the paper, Ness and the others ran off towards Nintendo City.

*ZzZzZzZ*

Shadow Kirby re-appeared in a strange room. Bowing to a shadowy corner, he said, "Master, we have been re-awakened."

"Good. Re-create more Shadow Bugs, re-steal the Halberd, and find the Ancient Minister."

"Yes, Master." Shadow Kirby disappeared, leaving the strange voice alone in his door-less room.

*More Cliffhanging*

**I wasn't even planning to add that last segment, but I guess it adds to the storyline. Anyways, Read, Review, and don't Rant (You know who you are(SEREFIN)!), and I'll see you tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Checklist

**Hello, viewers, and welcome back to another chapter of Smash This! Last time, Kirby found the paper, and went to show the other Smashers. But on his way, Shadow Bugs got him and formed Shadow Kirby! Now, lets check to see how things are at the mansion...**

*Living in Style*

Kitchen, Smash Mansion:

"Game and Watch, Game and Watch, where are you?" Peach called. It was time for them to go cook for the poor.

"Peach, what's wrong?" Zelda asked, entering the kitchen.

"I can't find Mr. Game and Watch anywhere! Have you?"

"Well, I saw him this morning, but after that, no. Why do you need him so badly, anyways?"

Peach grabbed her frying pan and posed with it. "We were going to cook for homeless! With his great frying pan skills and my cunning knowledge of cooking, we make a great team!"

"Wow, I haven't seen you so pepped up since you left to go to the Olympics! Anyways, just wait till morning, I'm sure he'll show up eventually." Zelda grabbed a granola bar and left, leaving Peach alone in the kitchen.

"Oh, phooey." Sitting down at the table, she sighed, then fell asleep.

*Charity*

Garage, Smash Mansion:

Meanwhile, Meta-Knight was going his ship for it's monthly cleaning. Entering the garage (IT WAS HUGE!), he turned left, then gasped manly.

"The Halberd! It is gone!" Running back into the mansion, he ran into C. Falcon's room. "Racer, how many times have I told you not to touch the Halberd?!"

Quickly putting away his magazine, C. Falcon stood up. "I haven't touched that amazing spaceship in months! Stop blaming stuff on me, dude!"

"Then help me find out why it is missing!" Meta-Knight shouted, then walked out. Sighing, C. Falcon waved goodbye to the magazine and followed.

*MissingInAction*

Lab, Smash Mansion:

R.O.B. had just barely unplugged his charging pack when Kirby burst in, followed by Ness, Jigglypuff, and Toon Link. "R.O.B, looky what we found!" Shoving the paper in R.O.B's eye shutters, Ness smirked. "We think he's perfect smasher material!"

"HOW DID YOU GET THIS PAPER?" R.O.B asked. "IT SEEMS UNLIKELY THAT YOU FOUND IT LAYING ON THE GROUND."

"Well, we did, poyo!" Kirby said. "I mean, is this _our_ handwriting?"

"NO, IT IS NOT. I GUESS I CAN HELP YOU." R.O.B turned around to lead the kids into the lab, when all of a sudden, a voice spoke into his computer modules.

_"_Ancient_ Minister, it is time."_

R.O.B turned around, flashing the kids with a special mind-wiping light. "I AM SORRY." Then, he turned to leave, but something stopped him. If the kids didn't make that paper, then it must of came from somewhere. And that somewhere might be able to help him stop his old master. Grabbing the paper, R.O.B rolled off, leaving the kids on the floor, unconscious.

*Suspense*

Shadow Kirby looked at his success. The Game and Watch clones were being used to make more Shadow Bugs as The Ancient Minister went to visit the Master. Now, all that was needed was the Halberd, but it was gone! Someone had beat him to it!

*WHAAAAT?!*

Halberd, Sky:

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Slippy did a barrel roll, then laughed. "Peppy, I _told _you this was a great idea!"

"I don't know... Sneaking into the mansion where Fox lives and stealing that puffball's ship goes against my usual self." Peppy sighed and looked out the window. Meta-Knight was right there, staring at him. "S-Slippy!"

"DIE, IMBECILES!" Meta-Knight smashed the window open with his sword and jumped inside. Pointing it at Peppy, he asked, "Why did you steal my ship?!"

"I-it was his idea! Honest!" Peppy exclaimed, pointing at Slippy.

"YOU! I REMEMBER YOU, YOU UNINTELLIGENT FROG!" Meta-Knight leaped at Slippy, his sword raised.

"I'M A TOAD!" Slippy shrieked before Meta-Knight grabbed him and shoved him out the broken window. Peppy dived after him. Meta-Knight took the inter-galactic radio and spoke, "Thanks, Racer."

"No problem, Puffy!" C. Falcon replied, before flying off in the Blue Falcon.

"That's better. now, to get the Halberd cleaned..." Meta-Knight started to turn the ship around, but something grabbed him from behind and threw him out the window. Meta-Knight caught a glimpse of Kirby's face before plummeting into the lake below.

"Ha! That's the Halberd, check!" Shadow Kirby announced to himself, marking his list. "Now, time to bring it back to the island..."

*TOAD!*

Meta-Knight stormed into Kirby's room, drenched. "KIIIIRBY!"

"Yeah, poyo?" Kirby asked, looking up from his game, Squeak Squad.

"YOU EVIL PUFFBALL!" Meta-Knight grabbed Kirby by his foot and held him upside-down. "HOW DARE YOU THROW ME OUT OF MY OWN SHIP!"

"I-I did what?! Meta-Knight, calm down, poyo!" Flailing his arms, Kirby started to cry.

"I-I am sorry. I had no reason to accuse you like that." Putting Kirby down, he crossed his arms. "I only have one question: Did you clone yourself again?"

"Not in a while... well, actually, the Shadow Bugs did!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

*Poyo!*

**So, how was today's chapter? You better like it, because since my library isn't open til Tuesday, you won't see any chapters for 3 days. I recommend A Peculiar Predicament, by Shining Scales, while you wait. See you guys soon! And Serefin, it's not ****_that_**** hard to log-on. Seriously! **


	4. Chapter 4: No name for this one

**Hello, procrastinators! Welcome back to Smash This! After my 3-Day break, we are here. Last time, without the NerdCubed intro,Shadow Kirby collected the three things on his list. Now, ignoring the stupid Serefin, we shall continue!**

*FuturisticNoises*

Dark Room, ?:

"Hello, Ancient Minister..."

"HELLO, _MASTER_. YOU ARE POSITIVE THAT NO R. SHALL BE HURT, CORRECT?"

"Thins are different from last time. Those subspace bombs were as stupid as Zelda!"

"MASTER? OH, NEVER-MIND. WHAT IS THE PLAN?"

"I... er... suppose you have to find out for yourself? Uh, yes! And remember, I'm always sleeping... Watching! I meant watching!"

"OF COURSE, MASTER."

*Always...*

Lab, Old Subspace Bomb Factory:

R.O.B, now in his green robes, rolled over to the material scanner in the corner of his lab. After putting the paper in, the result-tablet beeped, showing that the ink had traces of something called, Authorium. Not knowing any world it was from, he put it in the world scanner, which scanned for traces of authorium in every world. The result-tablet beeped again, showing that no world what-so-ever obtained any authorium. Sighing a robotic sigh, he concluded that his machines were broken.

But wait! He forgot about the _realm_ scanner. Totally different! R.O.B inserted the authorium bits, and then set off to generate the new smasher. The scanning will take forever, considering the amount of realms in known dimensions.

*SCIENCE! I guess...*

Living Room, Smash Mansion:

The Smashers, excluding R.O.B, Mr. Game and Watch, and Olimar, were discussing the topic of Shadow Bugs after having just heard Kirby's, Ness's, Toon Link's, and Jigglypuff's stories from Chapter 2.

"Wait, so if the Shadow Bugs are back, wouldn't that mean Mr. G-W is gone?" Marth inquired.

"He is! I haven't seen him last night, or this morning!" Peach exclaimed.

"It must be Tabuu!" Popo shouted.

"Yeah, that guy!" Nana shouted.

"Impossible, after beating him, we threw him in the Fire Wall!" Pit pointed out.

"Tabuu only was the final boss, taking advantage of the subspace. There was only one that I followed." Ganondorf said.

"You-a don't mean-a..." Luigi muttered, trailing off.

"Yes! The Hand Of Destruction!" Shadow Kirby exclaimed.

""Impossible, he was killed by Tabuu!" Zelda said. "There's no way- wait, a second Kirby?"

"Hi, suckers!" Shadow Kirby greeted, waving. "I'm just here to make evil clones of you!"

Shadow Bugs started to pour out of the ceiling, covering the off-guard Smashers. When it cleared out, the Smashers were trophy-fied, and clones of them were laughing like crazy. Then, they teleported off, to who-knows-where.

*Sheeeet...*

Local Park, Author's Realm:

Olimar crawled out of his ship, followed by a red pikmin. Looking around, he asked himself, "W-Where did I crash land this time? I need to get to Pikmin 3, or I'll get replaced!"

"Well, you should've brought a G.P.S."

"W-Who's there?"

"I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"Impossible! But how? CONFUSED!"

Pikale was laughing so hard, he fell out of the bush he was in. Olimar looked at him and said, "Hey, you're not my father..."

"Huh?" Pikale looked at the short spaceman. "No, I'm Pikale!"

*HUWHAT?!"

**So, The Shadow Smashers are here, or there, and Olimar is in the Author's Realm somehow! Also, R.O.B's research might be leading up to one major discovery! What will happen next? Review so I feel inspired to tell you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Epic Battle Of Destiny?

**Hello, readers and non-flamers. Welcome back to Smash This! Sorry for my absence, I've been too tired from finishing school to go to the library. But, after drinking a whole monster, I'm ready to go! Also, yes Serefin, I've just heard of Smash Wiki, but your going to have to live with it. Also, if you want to be recognized, UPDATE YOUR STORY! I was reading it!**

*Last time: HUWHAT?!"

"So, who are you?" Pikale asked.

"I-I'm Olimar..."

"Olimar? What kinds of fanfiction do you write?"

"F-fanfiction? Never heard of it..."

Pikale blinked. "You're not an author? ...PIXELIZED!"

*Sweat-drop...*

Lab, ?:

DING!

R.O.B looked up from the body he was creating. His Result-Tablet had gone off, meaning the search was done. Rolling over and grabbing it, he was surprised at the findings. Only one place?! That's so easy! He should probably finish the smasher, but all the experiments weren't working. It was time to get in contact with this so-called, "Author's Realm."

*Roboticool!*

Living Room, Pixelized's House:

"So, this brings my crash-landings counter up to 9001." Olimar muttered.

"What's that? Never-mind, I don't want to know." Pixelized said. "So, do you know how your fellow Smashers are doing?"

"No, why?"

Pixelized pointed to the monitors, showing all the trophy-fied Smashers.

"I don't get it, it's just some statues... OH MY GOD!" Olimar fell to his knees. "THEY HELD THE TROPHY-MAKING CONTEST WITHOUT ME!"

Face-palming, Pixelized looked at the machine, with it humming at a peaceful pace. All of a sudden, though, it started going crazy, and a giant hole in space and time appeared. R.O.B was looking out of it uncertainty. Then, the robot looked up. "HELLO, BEINGS, MY HOME IS IN TROUBLE, AND- SPACEMAN?!" R.O.B looked at Olimar in amazement. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!"

Olimar looked up from his fatal position. "It's the Ancient Minister!"

"Hi, R.O.B! Sure, I'll help!" Pixelized said. "Just switch the warp-hole to Master Hand's room!"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Easy, I'm an-" Pixelized felt himself start to disappear. "I mean... I AM A MYSTIC BEING! OoOoOH!"

"...WHATEVER. SWITCHING LOCATION OF DESTINATION NOW."

The vortex disappeared, then a new one appeared in it's place, showing a dark room. Pixelized stepped in, chuckling to himself.

Olimar got back up and looked at the worm-hole/vortex/thing-a-ma-jig. R.O.B was back, so he ran in. The vortex disappeared, leaving the house empty- "GUYS, I GOT THE POPCORN!" Pikale shouted, coming out of the kitchen. "Guys?"

*Epicosity on my part*

Dark Room, ?:

Pixelized looked around the room before noticing the glove in the corner. "So, your the so-called _HAND OF DESTRUCTION._"

"Yesh, my minion- HUWHAT?!" The glove did a double take. "You're not a Primid with my lemonade! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Give it up, Roy, you can't fool me. Master Hand?" Pixelized looked up and down before seeing the trapdoor on the (GASP) ground. He started to pull it open, while Roy complained.

"Oh, come on! Do you know how hard it is to stuff a giant murderous hand in the cellar then trick a whole army?"

"Been there, done that." Pixelized said before opening the hatch. Master Hand popped out, sweating. "Wow, it's hot in there! Hey, Pixel!" Then he turned to Roy. "MY GLOVE COSTUME! GIVE IT BACK!"

A zipping sound was heard, then Roy popped out of the glove. "Fine. It was humid in there anyways..."

"Anyways, thanks again, Pixel."

"No prob, Hand! You still owe me a soda!" Pixelized said.

"A SODA?! THAT'S WHY YOU RESCUED ME?!"

"Uh... yes?"

A purple puffball appeared in the middle of the room, totally unnoticed. "Uh, Ma-ster? The Primids aren't listening..." He then noticed Pixelized, being crushed by the real Hand, as Roy stood on the costume, sweat-dropping. "Er..." He then grabbed the costume and disappeared. Roy fell over, having his feet-space being stolen.

*That Was Easy!*

Living Room, Pixelized's House:

After bringing Roy to Nintendo City, and leaving MH in his self-proclaimed isolation chamber (Which happened to be Smash Mansion's basement, along with R.O.B's lab), Pixelized was on his couch, talking with R.O.B, who was out of the green robes, via vortex.

"So, how goes the Smasher-in-the-making?"

"I SHALL NOT INQUIRE HOW YOU KNEW ABOUT THAT, BUT I SHALL TELL YOU THE PROJECT WAS A FAILURE." R.O.B replied.

"A failure huh?" Pixelized asked, muttering after, "To be expected..." Then he pulled out a pixelated sapling out of his random satchel of power. "Try this. It SHOULD turn him alive, once his heart accepts the offering. He would wake in 72 hours, or 3 days, so get him in a bed by then, if possible."

"OF COURSE."

R.O.B left as the portal disappeared, leaving Pixelized to explain to the readers the rest. "Okay, so the Shadow Smashers have disappeared to who-knows-where (I DO!), leaving another story to be written. Mr. G&W and Olimar re-activated the Smashers, and they will be totally unaware of what happened. R.O.B will tell Meta-Knight where the Halberd is, so he can get that (Wow, a One-Shot opening!)."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Pikale asked, chomping on some pop-corn in the corner for no good reason.

"Uh... this wraps up the intro arc, so I guess we're done, for now!" Pixelized ran off to bed, knowing that the true story had just begun, and wanted the readers to wait three days for it.

*JustAnArc?!*

**Here ends "Arc 0.5: The Creation of a New Smasher"! Please review, review, and review! (PLEASE REVIEW! KNOCK SEREFIN OFF THE "MOST REVIEWS" AWARDMENT!) I'll be back Tuesday with the next, awesome chapter! Hey, Serefin got two words in here! Now Serefin's got 3! Now four! Oops, I messed it up. BYE! (REVIEW!)(PLEASE?)**


End file.
